


that's where you'll find me (Podfic Edition)

by BigDykeEnergy (orphan_account)



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Before DDD, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Pre-Relationship, featuring a cameo by sora's ugly ukelele case, post kh2, rated t for terribly tuned ukeleles, riku has emotions and doesn't like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BigDykeEnergy
Summary: A podfic edition of ManaGummi's exceptional fic,that's where you'll find me.Happy birthday, gummi! :3c <3---------Riku blinks again. Somehow, he was not expecting this. Any of this. Not sleeping in his childhood bed, not Sora climbing through his window, not being invited to the beach, not being able to see that beach again at all. It’s all painfully familiar yet strangely foreign as it settles in his heart, and distantly he knows that he should just say “sure” and follow Sora’s lead wherever he decides to go. He should just try to slip back into life as it once was, before keyblades and blindfolds and one very, very long and lonely year. All he has to do is say yes right now.---------Home, two boys, and a song.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5





	that's where you'll find me (Podfic Edition)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ManaGummi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaGummi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [that's where you'll find me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798503) by [ManaGummi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManaGummi/pseuds/ManaGummi). 



Listen Here:

http://www.mediafire.com/file/p7buxjg5cm82z4n/that%2527s_where_you%2527ll_find_me_podfic.mp3/file


End file.
